Charmed Lives
Charmed Lives is the 1st issue of the Charmed comic series, Season 9 published by Zenescope Entertainment. Summary The Girls are back in town! The Charmed ones return in this brand new fantasy series from Zenescope that picks up where the series left off. Claiming their victory in the battle against evil, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were free to settle into the future with their husbands and children, destined to live out the happily ever after they had so rightfully earned...or so they thought. Characters Main *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Leo Wyatt *Coop Halliwell Returning * Wyatt Halliwell * Chris Halliwell Non-Speaking * Melinda Halliwell * P.J. Halliwell Introduced * Neena * Hogan * Angel of Destiny * Weasel * Jessalyn Mentioned * Elise Rothman *Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Zankou Magical Notes Powers *'Discord:' Used by Hogan to start a riot. *'Telekinesis:' Used by a student to levitate his books. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Neena to kill Weasel. *'Molecular Immobilization:' (failed) Used by Piper to try and freeze the vines, but failed. *'Remote Beaming:' Used by P.J to beam Phoebe back to her. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by an Angel of Destiny to freeze the nightclub. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Neena to send an Angel of Destiny to another realm. *'Geokinesis:' Used by Neena to combust the rocks in the entrance to the Source's Underworld bunker. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to catch The Book of Shadows and by Melinda to move bottles in the kitchen. Book of Shadows To Change One's Appearance :I call upon the Ancient power, :To mask me now and in future hours. :Hide me well and thoroughly, :But not from those called family. Notes and Trivia * In this issue, you can see that Paige has dyed her hair back to red. *Paige's hair color looks more like the way she had it in Season 6, Strawberry Blond. It would make sense, due to the fact in the Season 6 episode, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell, Phoebe goes on a vision quest and meets a future Paige with Strawberry Blond hair. It also makes sense seeing as how in Phoebe's quest, Paige was a Magic School faculty member, and now works for Magic School again. * This is the issue where P.J. comes into her powers. She used her powers to teleport her mother, Phoebe Halliwell, back home to her. In Family Shatters, her power grew into Beaming, revealing that it was possible to develop Remote Beaming before Beaming. * We can assume that the club where Neena and Hogan meet with Weasel is a club for all sorts of evil (like the club in "Witch Wars"), as Neena uses her powers openly. * Paige mentions, in her recap of No Rest for the Wicca, that she fixed Jessalyn after she turned into a demon. * It's revealed in issue 7, The Heir Up There, that Melinda was unnaturally made part Whitelighter by the Elders. She orbed the potion bottles over the cooking pot. * This is the first comic that has the word Charmed in the title. * The cover illustrations seem to be based on the following photos: Piper based.jpg paige based.jpg phoebe based.jpg * Paul Ruditis explained that the title, "Charmed Lives", means that both the Halliwell sisters' lives are charmed and that the show lives on. * The first issue sold out of its initial 17,000 copy print run in under three weeks. * Cover A, by David Seidman, was slightly changed for its second printing. The "Charmed" that was written on the chalkboard has been replaced by a Triquetra. * The official cover, seconds after being put online, caused Charmed fans to theorize on the new, possible storylines such as a new power for Piper (due to the glow on her hands), Magic School being reclaimed back for good, a vine demon, etc. * The second version of this issue's cover is used as a cover for Volume One. * Dave Hoover on his unused cover: ::Here's the rough and finished inked art that I did for an unused cover for Charmed issue #1. Before I had actually started working on the first issue the guys at Zenescope told me to start thinking about the cover art for the first issue. I hadn't even done any sketches and then I got an email from Zenescope giving me a description of what they wanted to see on the cover, a description showing the scene pictured in the art. I thought it was a little odd that they didn't want all three girls to be on the cover to issue one, but hey, they were calling the shots. I did a rough, which was approved, and then I pencilled and inked the finished art, changing the angle a bit so that the audience was a bit closer to the characters. Then to my surprise, I see a cover image to issue one popping up on internet comic sites, the cover featuring a photo of all three girls. I was actually a bit relieved; I liked the art and how David Seidman used the photo, and I was relieved not to have to do another likness. But again I thought it odd that they didn't tell me of their decision to use photos. The art is currently for sale on Ebay! * This is the first time, since the 4th season DVD box-sets, that Piper is featured in the middle of a cover, between Phoebe and Paige. * A few drawings from this issue were previously used in The Sourcebook. * This is the second time that Piper has problems with cooking in a storyline by Paul Ruditis. The first time was in the novel, The Brewing Storm, in which Piper's recipes were destroyed by a demon attack. Gallery Plot images HoganNeenaAoD.jpg| Fire Throwing 3.png| JessalynCastsSpell.jpg| NeenaHoganCave.jpg| PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg| PiperVines.jpg| NeenaHoganCave_2.jpg| Covers CharmedComic.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Issue 1 cover a 2.jpg|Cover A - 2nd version Issue 1 cover b.jpg|Cover B - Mark Sparacio and Diogo Nascimento Issue 1 cover b notitles.jpg|Cover B - No titles Issue 1 cover c.jpg|Cover C - Photo cover Issue 1 cover c notitles.jpg|Cover C - No titles Issue 1 cover d.jpg|Cover D - Limited to 500 copies at the San Diego Comic Con Sketches issue 1 sketch 1.jpg issue 1 sketch 2.jpg issue 1 sketch 3.jpg issue 1 sketch 4.jpg issue 1 sketch 5.jpg issue 1 sketch 6.JPG issue 1 sketch 7.jpg issue 1 sketch 8.jpg issue 1 sketch 9.jpg issue 1 sketch 10.jpg issue 1 sketch unused 1.jpg issue 1 sketch unused 2.jpg issue 1 sketch unused 3.jpg Previews issue 1 preview 1.jpg issue 1 preview 2.jpg issue 1 preview 3.jpg issue 1 preview 4.jpg issue 1 preview 5.jpg issue 1 preview 5 a.jpg issue 1 preview 6.jpg issue 1 preview 6 a.jpg issue 1 preview 7.jpg External links Previews * Newsarama * Major Spoilers Reviews * Fandomania * Kitty's Pride * ComicImpact * Popculturenetwork * Newsarama (scroll down) * AdamReisinger * Major Spoilers * Jill Reyburn * Tfaw.com video review (charmed #1 review starts at 3.05) * LifeontheHellmouth * No Rest For The Wicca Category:Merchandise Category:Season 9 Category:Charmed Comics Category:Charmed Comics Volume 1 Category:Season Premieres